Curse of the Metrognome
Curse of the Metrognome is the New Year's special of . It is the 50th episode of the series, overall. Synopsis Grojband booked a gig at the New Year's celebration. They plan on playing their new song just as the new year begins. Unfortunately, they get cursed by a mythical gnome called the Metrognome who curses them by stealing their 'timing'. Plot The episode begins with Chance Happening on the news channel doing a count down to the new year. But it turns out she was just giving a preview of what the count down to the new year would be at the end of the day. She and Buzz Newsworthy talk about the way that they will be having two new years in the same year. This is due to Mayor Mellow's golden calendar that he's put in the park being misprinted. They cut to an interview with Mayor Mellow, who is forcing people to celebrate a second new year. However Buzz and Chance speculate that he's only doing this qbecause he feels like an idiot, and instead of remaking the $10,000,000 calendar he's instead changing the year to match it. It turns out Grojband was watching the news on TV. Laney complains about Mayor Mellow forcing everybody to celebrate the new year. Kin and Kon state that they don't care about him doing this because he's making them be the band who plays on stage for the event and they're also getting to do it for free. Laney says that they don't have any lyrics for a new song. Corey tells Laney that what they really need to worry about is having the perfect timing to start playing music exactly at the turn of the new year. Kin says that if they're going to perform, they'd better hope that they don't run into a Metrognome. Corey takes out an actual metronome and asks how one could be a problem as they actually help them with their timing. Kin says that he's actually talking about the magical creature and so he and Kon tell a Rock Lore about him. They say that the Metrognome is a magical gnome that uses his magic to steal people's timing to make his make his beard grow and that he mostly comes out every New year. They say that if they run into one of those, it would be fatal to their gig at the new years event. They do however, say that it is very unlikely that they will run into one of those because the Metrognome is known to be sleeping as it is not really New Years Eve. Trina and Mina are on the balcony above them, spying on them and Trina gets the idea to find one of the Metrognome creatures to help ruin Grojband's gig for them. She also has a flashback to what happened on the event of the actual Ball Drop where she attempted to kiss Nick Mallory just at the turn of the new year but then tripped over an electrical cord and fell into Nick, knocking him over and humiliating herself and having it be on the big screen for all of Peaceville to see. She and Mina decide to harness the power of a Metrognome and use it's power to ruin Corey's gig for him while she gets a do over of the kiss fail moment and kisses Nick Mallory at the turn of the new year and they go to find the Metrognome. Trina and Mina go to an outdoor gardening store where they ask the salesman where they can buy a gnome. The salesman gestures over to a shelf of plastic garden gnomes and then Trina rudely corrects him, saying that they're looking for the magic ones. The salesman then gestures over to a magical mushroom in the ground with windows, a door, and a chimney. Trina walks over there, kicks the mushroom right off of the ground and finds the Metrognome sleeping there. He wakes up and yells at her but then she kidnaps him in a burlap sack, carries him back to the garage and dumps him into the driveway. She tells him that it's the new year and that she wants him to steal the timing from Grojband. The Metrognome is shocked to see that he almost slept through the new year and Trina kicks the Metrognome into the garage where he lands in the mini fridge where Kon is drinking a carton of milk. When Kon finds the Metrognome in there, he mistakes him for Tiny Santa and starts hugging him. The Metrognome gets up on the table and starts telling Grojband that he's looking for the band and asks them if they're the band. Laney tells him that they're a band and the Metrognome steals their timing from them, making his beard grow. He then runs off to go and cause some more trouble. Grojband is completely oblivious to the fact that that was the Metrognome and that he just stole their timing. Corey drinks his iced tea but he does it off timing which makes his pour iced tea all over his face and then open his mouth. Kon jokes with him saying that it looks like the iced tea finished him and then Kin and Kon high five but Kon is too early and he hits Kin in the face. Laney says that they can discuss how weird that was after they practice and so they practice for their New Years gig hit they're way off timing and they all sound horrible. Trina tells them that she was the one that caused the Metrognome to make them lose their timing. The band is shocked to hear this and they all go off in search for the Metrognome to get their timing back. Mayor Mellow is setting up the New Year's cube for the New Year's cube drop. He tells a police officer there that if he hears anybody say a single word about this not being the real New Year's Eve, that he'd better lock them up in prison. The police man salutes him and nods his head. Trina tells Mayor Mellow that the cube should go on the other side because the light from the cube will reflect off of it and shine on her and she wants it to shone her left side because that's her good side. Mayor Mellow tells her that he's not going to move the cube for her and that it goes where it goes. Mina tells her that her right side is her best side too and she already put the glue on the ground to capture Nick. The Metrognome is floating down the street, singing to himself. The band is behind a building in an alley, waiting for him to come. Corey plans on having them all jump out and tackle him as soon as he gets in front of them on the count of three. He begins the countdown, but when he gets to the number 2, Kon screams "four!" at the top of his lungs and jumps out too early because his off timing curse, crashing into everyone, and and revealing themselves to The Metrognome. The Metrognome laughs at their failure and tells them that they need timing to be able to catch him. Corey lashes out at him for stealing their timing and The Metrognome mocks them by telling them that like the rest of the timing he steals, their timing went into his beard. Laney asks him if they'll get their timing again if they eat his beard. The Metrognome, nervously denies this, proving that he's obviously lying. Kin and Kon make fun of him for being to small to fit timing inside of his stomach and believe that's the reason he stores it in his beard. The Metrognome gets intimidated and proves to them that he can eat any timing he wants and then takes off on a rampage all around town to steal timing from people. He first goes up to Sparkles and his owner who are playing fetch. Sparkles's owner throws a Frisbee for Sparkles to fetch but just before he goes to get it, The Metrognome uses his magic on him and takes away his timing, and Sparkles then jumps up and bites his owner's hand instead. Sparkle's owner screams in pain and anger and lashes out at him for failing. The Metrognome laughs and his beard grows bigger. Next, he goes up to Sausage Barney's Sausage Barn where Barney is making hot dogs for some young, little kids who look about somewhere between the ages of four and six years old. He uses his magic on Barney, and he accidentally puts a burning hot dog in his hand before he grabs a bun and burns his hand. Barney screams at the top of his lungs and shakes him flaming hand around and also says that he can smell the pain. Next, The Metrognome goes to the clock store where Captain Tighty Whitey goes up the the stand where the Swiss man is. The Metrognome curses the Swiss man. Captain Tighty Whitey asks him what time it is, but is cut off in mid-sentence when the Swiss man tells him that it's time to get a new watch and then realizes that he's apparently lost his comedic timing. Minutes before the event, Mayor Mellow is making the announcement that everyone is supposed to either enjoy the event or else. Nick is seen standing in the puddle of glue, stuck and wondering why he's trapped there. Trina is standing next to him, looking at him lovingly and she tells him that she's just trying to "trap" the moment. Mina is shown to also be stuck in a glue puddle next to her. Mina is grasping her pants firmly and she tells Trina that she really needs to go to the bathroom. Trina gets really annoyed and complains about her already going to the bathroom an hour ago. The Metrognome arrives at the party, looking very bloated and tired of eating while Grojband tries to catch him. Corey jumps done from the sky in attempt to catch him, but is far too late. When The Metrognome arrives at the speakers, Kin and Kon are seen hiding behind them, ready to tackle him, but their off timing curse causes them to jump roughly after he leaves and crash into each other. Eventually, Grojband gets tired and Laney complains about not having the timing to catch him. The Metrognome comes up to them and groans, telling them to not say "timing" anymore. He's feeling very bloated from eating far too much timing and he doesn't want anymore. This gives Corey an idea. He goes up to The Metrognome and continues to intimidate him some more. Corey tells him that he couldn't possibly handle any more timing which works on him. Corey dares him to steal some timing from the New Year's Cube. The Metrognome gets really angry at this, and then he takes off and blasts his magic at the cube, devouring it's timing in the middle of the countdown, making his beard get really huge. The cube then starts going to different random numbers in the countdown. Nick is amused by this and states that the year could possibly end at any moment. Trina is stunned to hear this and she rushes over to Nick so that her kiss will happen just on time but when she does, she smashes his face, knocking him out and missing his lips entirely, adding another kiss fail to her long list of failures to kiss Nick. Trina goes insane over this failure and then blasts off into Diary Mode. Corey catches her diary and then The Metrognome mocks him, telling him that he is unstoppable. Just then, The Metrognome's beard starts shaking and glowing bright green and then it explodes into a million flakes of beard hairs. The beard hairs all start falling from the sky and landing on the ground like snow. Kin tastes one of them and quotes that it 'tastes like cotton candy.' Kon just catches a bunch in a teacup and starts drinking it. Corey and Laney are both start catching it on their tongues and they don't realize where they're going and they both start walking toward each other. The two then both run into each other, and their mouths touch, making them kiss. Everything around the two turns to a bunch of pink hearts and love and Corey and Laney look at each other with wide eyes. They both wait a while before they quickly pull away in shock. When they pull away, Corey is starstruck and looks into the air, smiling as he says "Woooow." Laney is basically paralyzed in love and her eyes glimmer wildly as she begins blushing and smiling brightly. Eventually, they both shake their heads, come to their senses again and act very awkward toward each other. Corey apologizes to Laney, saying, "S-Sorry Laney." and Laney tells him, "No, I was just..." as she brushes a stand of her hair from her eyes. She then seems to drift off again, thinking about the kiss and nervously saying "Yeah ... Cotton candy." and she looks into the air with shimmering eyes. Just then, the countdown reaches the new year and just as it does, Grojband randomly appears on stage and plays the song When We Make Today Our Day. While they play the song, a picture montage of things they've done in previous episodes happens in the background and Corey and Laney give each other loads of loving looks. The song ends with fireworks exploding in the air which read "GROJBAND ROCKS!" as the everyone cheers for them. After the song, Corey is enjoying the New Year's event, partying it up. Laney comes up to him and wishes him a Happy New Year. She then puckers up in an attempt to get another kiss from him while a heart appears above her head. However, Corey doesn't seem interested in this, as he ignores it and walks away, telling the moral he's learned. Corey explains that the only way you can actually enjoy a New Year is if you actually live the New Year and legitimately have a Happy New Year. Laney then tells him that he really could have used that profound moral for lyrics for their song so that they wouldn't have and to go through the hassle of getting them from Trina's diary and losing their timing from The Metrognome. Mayor Mellow then demands them to start dancing or else he'll arrest them and throw them in jail. Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney all start dancing consecutively and enjoying the party the way Corey had explained. Corey then signs off the episode and closes the garage door. Cast *Lyon Smith as Corey Riffin *Sergio Di Zio as Kin Kujira *Tim Beresford as Kon Kujira *Bryn McAuley as Laney Penn *Alyson Court as Trina Riffin *Denise Oliver as Mina Beff *Graeme Cornies as Nick Mallory *Dwayne Hill as Buzz Newsworthy *Julie Lemieux as Chance Happening *Kedar Brown as Mayor Mellow *Robert Tinkler as Captain Tighty Whitey *''Unknown'' as Barney Trivia *Corey and Laney share their first kiss in this episode, and Corey seemed to have enjoyed it, implying that Corey might now return Laney's feelings of love to her. *Mina broke the fourth wall in this episode. When Trina asked her if she heard what Corey had said she replied with "Sure, I overheard the whole first scene." *This episode featured the final appearances of Kate and Allie. *The New Year's Cube Drop in this episode is a parody on the New Years ball drop. *The song, "When We Make Today Our Day" is a parody on "Auld Lang Syne." *The "Metrognome" is a play on the word "metronome", as well a reference to his powers over timing. Category:New Year's Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on Teletoon Category:2015 releases